


The Measure of a Con

by alltoseek



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: “C’mon, we’re both looking out for June, right?”A sorta fix-it alternate ending to episode 2.13 Countermeasures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my loyal betas alcyone301 and feroxargentea, who respond so quickly! :-)

The kid was all right, and he was good. But he was soft. Still freaked out at the sight of a gun. He didn’t panic; he kept his cool, but he let all his tells show. Guns scared him. Made him easy to intimidate. Age and experience will toughen you up. So will prison. Ford was none too fond of guns either: Get used to using them, and they’ll make you slow and stupid. You can’t outwit a gun, but you can outwit the chump holding one. That’s what you need to remember.

That, and not to be scared of ’em. Not when they’re pointed at you, and not when you’re pointing them at someone else.

Ford didn’t use a gun often; didn’t rely on one. But at the right time, directed at the right person, a gun could be a very useful tool.

“Heyyy,” said the kid, trying to smile, to shrug nonchalance with his hands up and out, “you don’t want to do that.” His voice was all confidence, but his body was leaning back and away, and his eyes-- his eyes were scared, flicking between the gun in Ford’s hand and Ford’s own eyes. As if Ford would betray a thing with his eyes, or in his face, or body. Ford had blanked his tells a looong time ago. This kid wouldn’t read a thing from him.,

“Look,” said Caffrey. He’d composed himself; he’d got a plan. He was still nervous, but he’d got his con back on. “You’ve got a big haul there - a lifetime score. We could split it, right? Fifty-fifty?” His voice was warm, persuasive; his smile conspiratorial, unthreatening. The kid was good.

Ford responded to his ludicrous opening bid with a patronizing look.

“Sixty-forty?” offered Caffrey, gesturing first to Ford then back to himself. “C’mon, we’re both looking out for June, right?”

“You’re in bed with the Feds, kid. Not a chance.”

“Yeah, they got me on a tight leash,” Neal was fully relaxed now, body leaning forward. He knew he’d got Ford hooked. “Usually.” He lifted his trouser leg to show his bare ankle. “Whoops, seems I’ve slipped their collar.”

Ford smiled. The kid was all right. June always could pick ’em. After all she and Byron had done for him, Ford was happy to help out her protégé. “Okay, kid. This way.”

Ford led them through a labyrinthine path that emerged into an alley, well away from the flashing lights pulled up around the old lounge. No Feds in sight. He and Caffrey turned to stroll casually down the street - until a sharp young lady strode up to them. The kid did well, hiding his shock under a wide welcoming grin. “Diana! Hiii -- there were men, guns.” Caffrey grimaced and gestured in distaste. “We came out a back way.”

The little sister - Diana - wasn’t buying it. She stood with her arms crossed, arched a skeptical brow. 

“Look,” said the kid, neatly swiping the case from Ford’s hands. “We got the money.”

“What money?” said the agent, taking the case. “We already got the counterfeits off Ganz.” She put the case down on the trunk of her car and opened it. Ford’s mouth tightened. Nothing but the wads of newspaper he’d put in himself. Damn kid.

The damn kid still was good, though, keeping it together. His surprise was subtle, not overdone. “Oh,” he said, glancing at Ford. “They must have shorted us our share.” Facing the agent, he asked guilelessly, “So you got them, and the money? Got it all wrapped up?” 

She shot another sharp-eyed stare at the kid, but merely said, “Yeah, all looks good.”

“Great!” Caffrey smiled. “Well, I’ll see you back at the office.” He waved a salute at her, then turned to walk away.

“Hold on, Caffrey,” called the fed. “You’re forgetting something.” She was holding his ankle monitor.

Caffrey sighed and slumped, casting a self-deprecating glance at Ford, but putting on another of those brave smiles for the girl. “You got me,” he said. The good humor and affection in his voice almost fooled Ford himself. Caffrey put his foot up on the bumper.

While placing the anklet on the kid, the sister looked over at Ford, who’d been working on unobtrusively sidling away during the whole exchange. “Don’t go anywhere just yet. We’re gonna need to take your statement. Get in the car.”

Ford sighed himself and glanced sidelong at Neal, whose face was now impassive, unreadable. Maybe the kid was better than Ford had thought.

 

They played hide-the-gun on the way to the office, trading it back and forth and keeping it from the agent’s notice, which was entertaining. And Ford wasn’t going to be charged with anything, acting as a confidential informant, and his name would be kept out of the reports. So he was still free, which was something, he supposed.

Definitely something, he thought, looking at the monitor locked tight around the kid’s ankle.

 

The next morning Ford joined June for breakfast, at her request. She and the kid were enjoying the fine weather out on the terrace. June welcomed him with open, unfeigned pleasure. “Ford! So glad you could join us.” She smiled warmly at the both of them while he sat down.

After he’d eaten a bit, and they’d exchanged pleasantries and small talk, June got to her point. “What are your plans now, Ford? Will you stick around? Maybe for a bit?”

“I might,” he answered. “Not sure yet what I’ll do. Gotta make a new plan.”

“I have something that might help with that,” said Caffrey. He produced three large stacks of bills from somewhere (the kid was really slick with the sleight-of-hand; Ford had to give him that). “Forty percent for you,” he said to Ford, handing him one of the bundles.

“Hey, the agreement was--” interrupted Ford.

“-- twenty-five percent for me,” continued Caffrey, “and thirty-five percent for June. The plates were here, and she did introduce us,” he added in an aside to Ford.

“Yes,” agreed Ford. “Yes, she did at that.”

“But where did these come from?” asked June. “I thought your Agent Burke recovered all the bills from the gang.”

“Pfff,” Caffrey said dismissively, “You think I’d let those thugs walk off with all of it? They weren’t even going to give us our share! Rotten to the core, that lot.”

“Well, thank you, Neal, Ford,” said June warmly. “But I don’t really need your generosity.” She tried handing the bills back over, but Neal pushed them towards her.

“You keep it, June. You’ve done so much for me,” he insisted.

“Yeah,” added Ford. “We’re both looking out for you, June.” He hadn’t seen the lady blush in a long long time, but he could swear he saw a tinge of color rise in her cheeks.

After breakfast, June was called to the telephone, and Caffrey walked him to the door. Just before leaving, Ford turned to him and said, “You know, Neal, I was a little mad at you yesterday, playing me like that. I thought I had your number. I knew you were good, but I thought I was better - more experienced, tougher, got a few more tricks. Now I think I may have to hang up my hat, turn it over to the next generation.”

Neal smiled and turned away to face out the door. Squinting up at the trees and sky across the street, he said, “I’m just looking out for June. You’re a friend of hers - a long-time friend.” He turned back to face Ford, hands still casually thrust in his pockets. “You’re important to her, Ford. Take care of yourself.” This last he added a bit earnestly, almost a warning. He was protective of June; but then, so was Ford, so he could understand.

“You’re all right, kid,” said Ford, smiling. “You’re all right.”

Neal flashed his brilliant grin. “Hang up your hat, if you like. But keep your dancing shoes - June misses it.”

Ford laughed. “Will do, kid, will do.” He tipped his hat and sauntered away, down the steps and around the corner.


End file.
